


I Can Stay

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: based upon Imagines, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crying Late At Night and Theo Comes In And Holds You Close</p><p>Based on this Imagine:  http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/140032620425</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Stay

Things were almost literally going to shit. The Dread Doctors were the epitome of _going rogue_ , and the Beast was pretty much unstoppable. The McCall Pack was banded together, as best they could, to save Mason, but even they were a bit fractured. But you hid your own break as well as you could. Everyone had enough on their plate – you saying anything about the way you were feeling, it would have just been irritating.

Instead, you curled up at the head of your bed, back to the wall, pillow in your lap, and let yourself be enveloped by the dark and silence surrounding you, hoping that, by morning, the feeling could dissipate.

You knew you were being ridiculous. But you weren’t a wolf. You weren’t a banshee, or a hunter. You weren’t a chimera. You weren’t enough smart enough to line yourself up near Stiles. You were just…collateral damage. A human, with nothing to offer, caught in the line of fire, because Mason was your friend too, and despite the danger to even being _aware_ of who these people were, you couldn’t just leave him behind. You felt a duty to your friend, to try and help.

A lot of help you did. You couldn’t see the end, the light across the tunnel in the entire situation. You felt nothing but fear and the crushing anxiety that this would end badly for everyone involved. You could hide it, for the most part, when surrounding by the McCall Pack, when hanging around Theo and the Chimeras. But at night, it closed in around you, the very nearly crippling fear that, when morning came, they could all be dead, and you would be left alone.

The tears were burning against your eyes as you curled in on your pillow, trying to will them away in the silence of the room. You almost didn’t hear your window open, or the light thud of someone entering the room, but you startled at the sound of someone clearing their voice, and jolted upwards, whipping the pillow in their direction.

“Hey! Easy!”

“…Theo, what the hell are you doing?” you exclaimed, fumbling to turn away and flip on the light, wiping your face in the process. He frowned, and shrugged a little, carefully dropping onto the bed beside you.

“…you okay, Y/N?” You peered over your shoulder at him, half-ready with a retort, until you saw the concern on his face. Yes, you knew he was the most manipulative person you had ever encountered, but you couldn’t help lower your guard for him. You had every time, since he stepped into your life. Somehow, with him, you just couldn’t help yourself.

“…I’m scared,” you replied, the words barely louder than a breath. He didn’t say anything, but he did turn on the bed, and leaned against the wall you’d been against just a moment before. Reaching around you, Theo flipped off the light, and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, carefully pulling you around until you were curled against his chest. Had you been in any better state, you probably would have put up a bit of a fight. Your crush on Theo was little more than a pain in your ass, knowing he was little more than an acquaintance, at best. Tonight, though, you were exhausted, and the touch of his hands against your shoulder was calming, easing the worry that coursed through you.

“I can stay,” he murmured, not a question, but a statement, and you sighed softly, unable to help yourself from nestling into his shirt, fingers clinging to his jacket.

“…thank you, Theo.” You let your eyes fall shut, and though sleep was far off, you felt the weight begin to lift at the comfort of his arms around you, and his steady heart beating in your ear.


End file.
